


together, they fight crime

by janie_tangerine



Category: Iron Fist (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: BAMF Jessica Jones, Dating, F/M, Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, colleen is done with criminals, they just wanted to have fun guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine
Summary: in which Danny and Colleen were supposed to be on their weekly romantic date without any distraction.Until robbers show up.





	together, they fight crime

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the post-Defenders tumblr prompts extravaganza, for an anon who wanted _Ironwing go on a date but shit happens and they end up having to fight baddies which really makes the date more perfect. Also maybe some of the defenders chip in to help? I was thinking maybe jess matt who are low key flirting_. I was delighted to comply. u__u
> 
> The title is OBVIOUSLY the proof that I was completely stomped about this one and went for the obvious, and nothing still belongs to me sorry to say. HAVE FUN AND SAY HI TO YOUR DENTIST.

It’s not, Colleen thinks, that she wishes she had her old, more or less uneventful life back, and not even because in her old, uneventful life she was working for the fucking Hand.

She wouldn’t want it back anyway, not when in  _this_  one she’s not working for anyone else, she’s fairly positive she found the love of her life, she has some goddamned stability and she’s  _happy_ , and if it means that her boyfriend goes out at night playing vigilante or that he’s the  _Immortal Iron Fist_  and that Claire is about the one person out of their circle who is not either superpowered or completely devoid of any sense of self-preservation, well, fine, no meal ever comes free.

That said, she  _would_  like some goddamned peace and quiet sometimes,  _especially_  when she’s out with Danny for their weekly date.

See, thing is, they  _talk_  about things, and they both are aware that the vigilante life fucks you up – they spoke enough with Matt’s friends after they all thought he was dead to know how that worked out for him – and since they  _didn’t_  want to go down that path, they have rules. Not many, but they try to enforce them. The two main ones are: Sunday is  _free_  unless there’s some kind of imminent danger going down, and once per week they go out for a movie or dinner out and patience if crime runs free for that night, or if Colleen has to say no to late classes at the dojo.

And she really would rather go through her date in peace instead of dealing with a goddamned syndicate of bank robbers, on their fucking anniversary.

Rewind: a week ago, Danny had shown up at breakfast looking kind of bashful and hiding something behind his back.

Colleen hadn’t had time to ask what it was before someone rang at her door.

She had gone to answer just to find herself in front of a delivery man from some  _very_  expensive shop near Rand Enterprises who had asked her if she was Ms. Wing, and would she be so kind to sign in order to receive a plant of orchids that almost reaches her waist.

She had, and brought the plant in, and turned towards Danny –

Who was handing her a small card.

“I figured it’d be useless if it was on the plant, right?” He had asked, and she had opened the envelope.

The card had read  _happy anniversary_.

Oh.

_Oh._

Had it been one year already? Colleen had looked at him again, and –

He had handed her a small box. It was larger than a ring’s, which had made Colleen assume he wasn’t  _proposing_ , though a part of her had thought,  _if he did I wouldn’t have said no_.

“I, uh,” he had blurted, “I might’ve thought about actually gifting you the building, but then I figured it’d have meant extra taxes and why would you want  _that_ , I guess, and when I told the accountant she said that buying people things like this might look tacky, I wouldn’t know, so I just –”

“Danny?” She had interrupted him. “First of all, it’d be tacky if it was anyone  _but_  you, I know you aren’t doing that to show off.”

(Colleen figured out ages ago that when it comes to Danny Rand money is an  _asset_  and he’ll buy you things just to make it extra clear he cares about you, and she  _might_  have talked the other Defenders out of dissuading him because she had seen his  _sad_  face after Jessica told him that she didn’t  _need_  a new glass panel for her office’s door after some thief broke it and Danny sent her someone who put a bulletproof one instead. Now they have learned to pretend if anything because Colleen was  _very_  convincing, she thinks, and thing is, Danny looked so  _happy_  when he told her that Jessica asked him if he could  _please_  hire someone to re-paint her walls, she’s really not regretting having just told them to let Danny spend the damned money on them if he so wants to.)

She had opened the box.

And then she had almost broken down in tears at seeing it was a grant for a community project sponsored by the city which gives her funding to offer free training to at least thirty kids for six months.

“And,” he had said, before she could reply anything, “I took the liberty of booking dinner in three days at that nice French restaurant we always pass in front of and we always say we should try out?”

She had blurted something like  _don’t you ever dare changing_ , and then they hadn’t talked for the rest of the morning.

So, she had kind of looked forward to the fancy dinner. She had put on her nicest dress, and he had put on one of those suits he hates but for once it didn’t look like he was wanting to shoot himself in the head as long as he was wearing it, and they had been drinking excellent wine as they went through the appetizers, and for once Colleen had been thinking that once in a while, maybe,  _fancy_  wasn’t so bad.

That is, until someone  _blew the door to the bank on the other side of the road_  and a few armed men had run into the restaurant screaming  _get down on the floor or we’re shooting you on sight_.

Fuck.

“So much for the crime-less date night, huh?” Danny whispers, but she can hear in his voice that he’s itching to kick the table and do away with them.

“I guess it wouldn’t be our lives without fucking random criminals. Wait,” she says, and kicks off her heels. “Right. Whenever you want.”

He grins and before the first thug can forcefully tear a woman’s necklace from her, Danny stands up.

“Hey,” he says, “how about you come at  _us_  instead?”

Good thing, Colleen decides, that good French restaurants have sharp knives, in lack of better blades.

–-

It’s almost ridiculously easy – it was just four of them, the majority are in the bank on the other side of the road, and they’ve either punched them into oblivion or disarmed them in a matter of minutes. Too bad that their van is still in the middle of the road and their friends still haven’t noticed that half of their plan hasn’t worked out.

“Well,” Colleen says, “we might as well do away with  _them_ , too.”

“Miss –” One of the waiters starts.

“Fine by me,” Danny grins.

“Keep my shoes for me, will you?” She asks the waiter. They really were too uncomfortable for anything other than walking.

–-

They run across the road and put out of commission the guy in the van, but not before he tells him there’s  _fifteen_  of them inside.

Well, it’s still plenty doable, she decides as they run inside.

They disarm the ones just outside the vault room, and then –

“Shit,” Danny says, “of course they locked the door.”

It’s obvious he doesn’t want to summon his chi for something that venial. “I guess we’ll have to wait until they’re out,” Colleen says, and then –

“Wasn’t today your fucking anniversary?”

Only Danny could grin  _that_  wide hearing  _Jessica Jones_  congratulating them  _like that_ , Colleen thinks as she turns on her back and sees that both her and Murdock are behind them – right, they’ve been kind of partnering up since it turned out that he wasn’t so dead. Colleen doesn’t know if they’re just friends or if it’s something  _else_ , but far from her to pry.

“Yeah,” Danny replies cheerfully, “but we were celebrating across the road.”

“So much for  _pleading_  with me to take your turn because you had to take her out, huh?” Jessica is smirking, though.

“Never mind,” Matt says, “you can go back to the restaurant. We’ve got this.”

“ _Really_?” Colleen asks.

Jessica shrugs. “Unless you really wanna stick around, I guess.”

“We’re here, we might as well,” Danny grins. Right, well, he wouldn’t give up a chance to do some  _teamwork_  now, would he?

“Fine. Get the hell out of my way,” Jessica says, and then she grabs the handle and brings the entire door with her.

Fine,  _that_  is useful, Colleen concedes, and then they barge inside.

–-

It’s pitiful, really – they’ve dispatched all of the robbers in five minutes, in between the four of them. Matt ties them up and they all drag them outside and dump them in the van along with the four from the restaurant.

“Fine,” Jessica says, “I’m just gonna drive this to some police station and leave them there. Happy fucking anniversary.”

Colleen doesn’t know what’s more unsettling – that she seems to mean it, that Murdock’s making heart-shaped eyes at her or that Danny is taking it the way anyone with a regular, sane upbringing would take  _normal_  congratulations.

Then they’ve driven off along with van and criminals and she and Danny are standing in the middle of the road, she’s wearing no shoes, his suit is dirty and they burst out laughing the moment they look at each other.

“It was – it was appropriate, though,” Danny wheezes.

“Fine,” she agrees, “it was, but – I was kind of looking forward to the nice dinner for once.”

“And who says it’s busted?”  
  
“Wait,  _what_?”

Danny smirks and heads for the restaurant, asks the waiter if they called the police, the dumbfounded kid says that no, they didn’t because they were about to and then the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen showed up and they realized that maybe it was unnecessary.

“Hm,” Danny says, “how about you call them  _after_  me and my girlfriend are done? I’m footing the bill for the damages. Actually, I’m just paying everyone’s bill.”

At that,  _all_  of the other clients cheers loudly and agree with delaying calling the police, and that’s how they end up eating duck confit with a crack in the window next to them, dirty clothes, no shoes in her case and random people dropping by and congratulating them, too.

“You know,” Danny tells her, “maybe the whole crime fighting thing didn’t completely ruin it.”

“No,” Colleen agrees, her hand covering his, “I think it really didn’t.”

Okay, maybe it made it  _great_ , now that she can think about it rationally.

But next time they’re sticking to places no one in their right mind would think of robbing.

 

End.


End file.
